Happy Again?
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: ¿Quién ha dicho qué tras la muerte, aún en el cielo, no hay dolor? La culpa le atormenta, los dolores de sus dos amores llegan a ella, impidiéndole sonreír otra vez. Pero un pequeño detalle lo cambiará todo…Punto de vista de Euphie!


Nuevamente me ven por aquí! Y esta vez les traigo un fic escrito desde el punto de Vista de mi hermosa Euphemia n,n! Aún sigo lamentando su muerte, como Suzaku y Lelouch…pero yo la amo mucho mas XD

-

**Autora**: Nameless Anami

**Título**: Happy Again?

**Género**: One-shot, Romance, Drama

**Personajes**: Euphemia Li Britannia; Lelouch Li Britannia Lamperouge; Nunally Li Britannia Lamperouge; Kururugi Suzaku; Cornelia Li Britannia; Clovis Li Britannia

**Advertencias**: Éste fic contiene pequeños spoilers del capitulo 8 de Code Geass para quienes no lo han leído, por favor, sino quieren enterarse por adelantado, no lo lean…si aun quieren, léanlo XD

**Desclaimer**: Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen a mi; pertenecen a su creador, a las Clamp y al estudio Sunrise.

**Summary**: ¿Quién ha dicho qué tras la muerte, aún en el cielo, no hay dolor? La culpa le atormenta, los dolores de sus dos amores llegan a ella, impidiéndole sonreír otra vez. Pero un pequeño detalle lo cambiará todo…Punto de vista de Euphie!

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**-**_

_**HAPPY AGAIN?**_

-

¿Alguna vez han sentido como si sus vidas dieran un giro de trescientos sesenta grados en menos de lo que jamás hubieses esperado…?

A veces pensaba que tal clase de sucesos eran imposibles, o eso deseaba pensar, pero una vez que mi carne y mi sangre lo percibieron, aseveraron lo doloroso que era, caer desde una nube alta, hermosa y esponjosa, para quedar hundida en un arrollo sangriento que baña mi piel pálida y fría, cual témpano de hielo.

Un dolor punzante, brutal, imposible, que tan sólo es descrito en las novelas de tragedia, la he vivido por mi misma. El arrepentimiento que me carcomieron en los últimos segundos por los movimientos ejecutados por mi cuerpo, tomando un arma y acabando con las vidas de gente inocente, que sólo deseaban ser felices. Aún sigo pensando si algún día serán capaces de perdonarme…hay pecados, como el que yo hice, que nunca encuentran redención.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? Lelouch…

Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas por enésima vez, las ojeras decoran la parte inferior de mis orbes carmesíes e hincadas de tanto llorar. Mi cuerpo desnudo se encoge hasta ser posible para mí el abrazarme para aminorar el sufrimiento que carcome mis entrañas, aún después de muerta.

¿Tan mala suerte tenemos nosotros, como para que un accidente, una broma, desencadenara una masacre, creando montañas de cadáveres, ríos del vital líquido rojo, lágrimas y odio? Jamás quise esto…sólo deseaba estar con mis hermanos de nuevo, con la persona de la que me logré enamorar, viviendo una vida de colegio alegre entre tantas personas interesantes, en la academia Ashford…

Con las dos personas que amaba…

-Suzaku…-mi voz que desquebraja al murmurar aquella palabra tan complicada, recordando su rostro demacrado en el momento de la despedida-Lelouch…-rompo en llanto nuevamente, trayendo a mi cabeza las palabras dichas antes de que me sumiera en la inconsciencia…Aparentemente, ella tenía prohibido amar…era acaso que su corazón no pertenecía a uno, sino a dos?

Dos personas que ahora se deseaban la muerte mutua, a causa de venganza, de respuestas…lo se, los he visto. En éste cúmulo de nubes grises soy capaz de verlo todo. Si…absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en Britannia, en Japón, en el mundo.

Tardo minutos en tranquilizarme, esperando aguantar un poco más sin que mi corazón se rompiera de nuevo al verlos tan lejos, con emociones destructivas emanando de sus mentes y corazones, ajenos a los que yo conocía, de los que mi corazón había caídos en una exquisita desesperación que ansiaba pasar cada minuto con ellos, en su respectivo momento.

Alas en mi espalda se extienden, aunque sigo ignorante de porque son blancas, cuando yo creo que no merezco siquiera, tal como mi estadía en este cielo. Desplazándome entre nubes, poso mi cuerpo sobre una negra, oscura y suave, observando la academia Ashford…de ella, Lelouch sale con otro chico cargando maletas, caminando a un sitio que desconozco.

Nunally, mientras tanto, es cuidada perfectamente por Suzaku, supongo que a Lulu no le debe agradar la idea…dirigiéndose ambos a un sitio que desconozco, ¿No es el mismo destino que el de mi hermano?

-¿Euphie?-me vuelvo a mi espalda al momento que había vuelto a abrir mis alas para descender a la Tierra y curiosear un poco, aunque la voz de mi hermana me detuvo, quien estaba al lado de Clovis, ambos con los mismos accesorios en sus espaldas que yo. Al menos tengo el consuelo de no estar sola, pero tampoco paro de preocuparlos a ambos-¿A dónde planeas ir? Sabes que no debes de ir allá.

-No te preocupes, onee-sama, ellos no podrán sentirme-trato de argumentar, aunque el seño fruncido en su rostro ciertamente no me convence del todo que me permita bajar sin réplicas o regaños-Volveré pronto.

-Aunque no puedan sentirte, Euphie, tampoco es algo que debas hacer-me vuelvo a mi hermano, cuyos rubios cabellos habían crecido como cuando era mas joven, quedando mas debajo de sus hombros y sostenido con un listón azul-tampoco es un consuelo para nosotros si sufres al ver algo que no te agrade…

Es cierto…cada vez que bajo, ya sea con el permiso de ambos o en un escape, he terminado con lágrimas en mis ojos…es el dolor de saber que ambos se odian, que sus vidas no son tan alegres como lo he pedido a diario. Es todo un martirio. Pero supongo que también soy algo masoquista como para continuar con las andanzas una y otra vez.

-Aún así, quiero verlos de cerca otra vez-bajando mi rostro, segura de que los flequillos rosa de mi cabellera cubren mis ojos, espejos de mi corazón que no mostraban mas que dolor-quiero saber como están todos: Schnizel onii-sama, Nuna-chan, Lelouch y Suzaku…

-Sólo un momento-mis ojos se elevan expectantes, alegres, ilusionados ante sus palabras-unos minutos y ya, Euphie. Si comienzas a sollozar, regresaremos sin oposiciones, ¿Esta bien?

-¡Si!-asiento agradecida, sonriendo alegremente a mi hermana al extender mis alas y bajar presurosa a encontrarlos para aliviar un poco las ansias que carcomían mi interior.

-La consientes demasiado, Cornelia. Incluso tras tantos años que han pasado, sigues tratando a Euphie demasiado consecuente. Rara vez puedes negarle algo

-No me lo repitas, Clovis, es algo que lo tengo muy en mente-masajeándose la sien con insistencia, de manera repetitiva-sólo espero que esto sirva para regresarle su sonrisa sincera, al menos por algunos segundos. Desde que llegué aquí, en su rostro no veo más que arrepentimiento, dolor y sufrimiento.

-Si, en eso concuerdo contigo-cruzándose de brazos, observando aquel mundo que su padre había construido con tantas guerras y batallas sin sentido-por ahora, todo lo que deseo es que ya no les deparen más tragedias a nuestros hermanos.

-¿Incluso a tu asesino?-replicó la peli rosa con mirada inquisitiva-¿a nuestro hermano Lelouch…?

-A él es más complicado, pero tenerle rencor en la muerte no sirve de mucho-masajeándose el cuello-además…él tiene una razón sustentable, cuidar de Nunally siempre ha sido su prioridad, y supongo que también lo era cuando lo dimos por muerto.

-Si, eso creo…-Sin más ambos se dieron media vuelta, esperando al regreso de Euphie, o una señal que les permitiera ir a donde ella para rescatarla de su sitio.

Seguí el camino que Lelouch y el pequeño Rollo habían transcurrido, llegando a un pilar de gran altura, quedándose el menor fuera, cual si esperara a que Lulu terminara de hacer algún mandado.

Lo seguí de cerca, observando como, en un pequeño estanque, residían varias velas flotantes con nombres de personas escritas, velando por sus vidas, por su camino al cielo…me pregunto si se sentirían contentas si supieran que sus súplicas fueron escuchadas y que sus seres queridos disfrutan ahora del paraíso…

Mis ensoñaciones hacen que pierda a mi hermano de vista, buscándolo por los alrededores hasta hallarlo cerca de la orilla, sacando de su mochila una vela, que llevó a sus labios y besó con cariño, picando mi curiosidad, por lo que proseguí a avanzar, pero su voz me detuvo, tal como el nombre que sonaba melodioso entre sus labios.

-Euphemia…Euphie…-murmuró, yo lo escuché.

Me arrimé y observé la vela, abriendo mis ojos y cubriendo mis labios con ambas manos, resbalando lágrimas nuevamente por mis ojos, aunque no precisamente por las razones que las han estado provocando los últimos días.

-Lo lamento-prosiguió, a lo que presté especial atención, tal como en sus ojos acuosos y su sonrisa triste-haz hecho cosas horribles por mi error, por un imperdonable accidente, pero se que serás juzgada como es debido y ahora disfrutas de una paz que has anhelado…algún día, espero volver a verte, y estrecharte en mis brazos, para retornar a aquellos días que tanto deseabas atesorar…

Sus palabras conmovieron mi corazón…Lo vi levantarse y salir por la puerta mientras yo, de rodillas, observaba alegre aquella veladora, avanzando por las aguas, con los buenos deseos de mi primer amor. Si supieras que jamás te he culpado por ello…estaría muy alegre si lograras escucharme…

Pasos retumban en mis oídos ante el escándalo que hacen en contra de las baldosas, me enderezo mientras mi vestido blanco vuela grácilmente, abriéndose mis ojos ante la sorpresa de ver a mi segundo amor guiando la silla de mi hermana pequeña, justo después de la partida de Lelouch…

-Suzaku…-no evito decir, mientras ellos pasaban cerca de mí, atenta a las palabras de mi ex caballero.

-Se ha decidido que Zero sea exiliado sólo de Japón, como castigo a sus pecados.

-Ya veo. Supongo que está bien, incluso yo soy incapaz de perdonar todo lo que ha hecho…-me pregunto como se sentiría Nuna-chan si supiera que Zero es la persona que más quiere, aprecia…quien le ha cuidado hasta ahora con tanto cariño y minuciosidad, moviéndose debajo del agua por su bien.

-Si…-veo como Nuna-chan desliza sus dedos hacia una vela en sus piernas, pasándola a manos de Suzaku, quien sonríe al leer el nombre-

-¿Suzaku-san, está bien escrito el nombre de Euphie-onee-sama?

-Si, está bien, Nunally…-su voz tranquiliza mi corazón, haciéndome sonreír como en aquellos días felices, pero ante su sorpresa ladeo mi cabeza, sin conocer la razón de su reacción-¿Uh…?

-¿Qué ocurre, Suzaku-san?

-Ah…nada-le veo sonreír posteriormente, mientras que guío mis ojos hasta el objeto de su atención, encontrando la vela blanca que anteriormente, mi amado hermano dejó en aquel lugar-parece que alguien además de nosotros lamenta la muerte de Euphie…

Llevo mis manos a mi pecho, específicamente a mi corazón, sonriendo sin poder hacer más, con las lágrimas en mis ojos…puede que, por ahora, no se lleven bien, pero tengo la ilusión de que, cuando hablen, se comprendan…nada me haría mas feliz que…

-Que ambas personas que amo sean felices y vuelvan a quererse más de lo que se odian…

No noté que tanto Suzaku como Lelouch escucharon mi plegaria, o al menos mi voz…pero si pudiesen hacerla realidad, mis lágrimas no volverán a ser derramadas ante el dolor que antes me despedazaba…

-

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_


End file.
